the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Midori
'Approval:' 9/12/14, 3 feats,Razze (v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Midori is a teenage girl of average height and build, nothing outstanding there. She has white-blonde hair and pale lavender eyes. She is very protective of her younger brother, Kusaru, and kind of sees herself in a mothering role. She longs for a place to call home and people to call family. As Kusaru is her only family, she is very protective of him. It's a protectiveness and dedication that could easily spread to others/places. 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 Byakugan # 360 degree and X-ray vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, but not through barriers that prevent dōjutsu from seeing through it. CP/round Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Other # Stats x 2 Equipment *(4) Naginata *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) 2 smoke bombs Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Friday (9/12)' S-Rank ' '''A-Rank ' 'B-Rank ' 9/13/14 - The Rage Part 3 - 2 QP 'C-Rank ' 'D-Rank ' 'Other ' 9/12/14 - To Konoha - 1 QP '''OSed 9/14/14 - Lost Cat - 4 QP 9/16/14 - Pre-emptive Eliminations - 2 QP 'Relationships' Kusaru Uchiha - Midori's younger half-brother. The two were raised together and sent off to Kusa together to enroll in the ninja academy. She has looked out for him since they were sent to the ninja academy in Kusagakure and she is very protective of him. Sen Gami (NPC) - The mother of Midori and Kusaru. She sent them away when they were young. They've been searching for her for years. 'History and Story' Midori was raised with her half-brother, Kusaru, by their mother, Sen Gami, in a small village near Kusagakure. When the two were old enough, their mother sent them off to be trained as ninjas in Kusagakure. When Midori graduated, she and her brother returned to their home to tell their mom of the news only to find their house has been destroyed long before their return and there was no trace of their mother. They returned to Kusagakure, where her brother completed his academy training. After gaining some funds by serving as genin there, the two struck out into the world to search for their mother, working odd jobs along the way. Despite a few years of searching for their mother, they have been unable to find any clues as to where she may be, or if she is even still alive, so instead they are looking for their fathers. It's quite apparent that Midori's father is a Hyuga and Kusaru's father is an Uchiha, so they are headed to Konoha first. Category:Character